The present invention relates to methods of improving cognitive functions, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods of improving cognitive functions utilizing compositions which include a GABA agonist moiety, e.g., GABA agonist moiety capable of crossing the blood-brain barrier (BBB).
A series of conjugates of psychotropic drugs and GABA agonists and their use in the treatment of psychotropic and/or proliferative diseases and disorders are described in detail in International Patent Applications published as WO 03/026563 and WO 2005/092392 and in U.S. Patent Application No. 20040242570, which are all incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. These conjugates may exert greater therapeutic efficacy and/or cause fewer and/or less severe side effects than their respective non-conjugated psychotropic drugs.
WO 2008/010222 describes novel compositions composed of GABA agonists conjugated to CNS-acting analgesic drugs capable of crossing the BBB.
WO 2008/010222 describes conjugates of anti-parkinsonian drugs such as L-DOPA and GABA agonists and their use in treating neurodegenerative diseases.